Here For You
by Whispering Soul of the Moon
Summary: Atem and Tea are planning for thier date, but someone wants to spoil it for them. Who is he and what does he want? Will he succeed? Sequel to "Sick Day" AtemTea R


**This is the sequel to my story "Sick Day". I really appreciate the nice reviews from my first story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! just the story.**

**Here For You**

It has been a week now and Tea was just about to be released from the hospital. So much has happened from the time in school up until now. She and Atem are now a couple and more closer than ever. Everyday he would come by after school with Yugi, Joey and Tristan to see how strong she was getting. Atem would stay longer to talk about the events that happened during the week and Joey and Tristan's latest fight on who was going to get the last burger in the lunchroom. He also talked about their upcoming date, but he wouldn't give any details saying that it was a surprise and Tea was getting curious on what he was planning. Whatever it was, she would just have to wait and see.

_'He has been very secrecy lately. I wonder what he has in store for our date. He said it'll be something I'll never forget. Oh this is killing me!!" _she thought.

KNOCK KNOCK

Tea turned to see who entered her room and it was none other than...

"Hey what's up Tea!!!" Joey exclaimed. Followed behind him was Yugi and Tristan. **(A/N How many of you thought it was Atem? Don't worry he'll come soon.)**

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? asked Tea.

"We came to pick you up." replied Tristan. Tea had an confused expression on her face.

"I thought that Atem was picking me up. Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but he and I kinda had plans for this evening."

"OH YOU MEAN A DAAAATTEE!!!!" Joey and Tristan teased Tea with knowing looks. Tea blushed fiercely and bocked them both on the head.

"Serve you guys right for teasing her. Anyway Tea, he said he had some business to take care of and that he's sorry for not picking you up like he promised, but he will definitely make it up to you later." said Yugi.

"Well OK. Come on, I can't wait to get out of here." said Tea.

They all left the room so Tea could sign her release forms. Her doctor advised her to take it easy and get plenty of rest. With that they left the hospital and hopped into Joey's car. It was about twenty minutes when they reached Tea's house. Yugi, Joey and Tristan were going to stay with her, but she told them that she would be fine and that she had to get ready for her date anyway. So they left when she went inside her house. Tea looked around her house with a sigh of relief that she was finally back home. She started to put all of things up to her room and then decided to take a warm bath to get the hospital smell of her. Once she was in the water, her mind went back to Atem. She wondered what business he could be up to. Could it have something to do on what he was planning for their date tonight? All she could do was wait. When she finished her bath and went to her room, her cell phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful."

"Atem, hi. Where are you?

"I just got home. I'm sorry I didn't pick you up like I promised, but I was delayed with something important."

"Yugi told me you were busy. I was a little disappointed that I didn't see you.

"I know, but what I have planned tonight will make up for that."

"Can't you just tell me what we're doing?"

"Sorry, I can't cause I'll ruin the surprise."

"Well can you tell me what I should wear for the occasion. Is it formal?"

"Um, no it's not formal. Just put on your best sun dress."

"My sun dress? OK if you say so."

"I'll come by around 6 and pick you up."

"Promise?"

"Hehehe I promise"

"Alright I'll see you soon."

"I love you"

"Aw, I love you too."

Tea hung up and searched through her closet to look for a perfect sun dress. She had chosen a sky blue one with white flower petals along the hem of the dress and sky blue flip flops. Now all she had to do was to wait. She still had 4 hours to kill so she decided go out for a bit. Since Tea's been in the hospital for a week, she wanted to see if anything new came in the stores. In the music store, she saw alot of new releases that came out and started browsing through the selections. She failed to notice a set of eyes watching her from afar. Tea saw a new CD from Utada Hikaru** (A/N If anyone doesn't know who she is, she's the one that sings the song "Simple and Clean" from Kingdom Hearts**.) and decided to buy it. When she turned around she bumped into an unfamiliar chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." she apologized.

"That's alright, I should be sorry." someone said in a husky voice.

Tea looked up and saw a guy with dark long hair looming down his face with the most sinister green eyes. She was getting a strange feeling about him.

"My name is Renji. What's yours?" he asked in a creepy voice.

Tea was nervous by the second from this guy. He suddenly appears out of nowhere just when she leaves the stores, tells her his name and expects her to just introduce herself just like that? She needed to get out and fast.

"Sorry... um I'm kinda in a hurry so if you don't mind." She goes around him, but not before he grabs her arm firmly and chuckled.

"Whoa, whoa what's your hurry? I just wanted to know your name so maybe you and I can get together." he replied.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend and I don't think he would want another man touching me. So if you don't mind releasing my arm, I would really like to get going." Tea said rudely to him. She already didn't like him and he had the audacity to try and hit on her.

"That's too bad. Your boyfriend lets you go out all by yourself? If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Not.One.Minute." he said in a sinister voice.

Tea pulled her arm out of his hand and rushed up to the front of the store, but the weird thing was, when she turned around to look behind her, he was gone. Now she was more nervous than before so she paid for her CD and went out the store as fast as she could. Every five minutes she would turn around and see if he was following her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally home. She pondered about this strange guy who just appeared one second and disappears the next, Maybe she should talk about this with Atem on their date tonight. Speaking of Atem she looked at the clock and realized it was thirty minutes until he would come.

"AHH!!! I have to get ready. He'll be here soon!" she exclaimed.

Atem was now preparing for his date with Tea and Yugi was watching as he was getting something from his dresser drawer. It was a velvet black jewelry box.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked.

Atem looked up to see Yugi standing at the door and replied

"It's a gift for Tea. I'm giving it to her tonight."

"Is that what you were doing earlier?"

"Well that and I was taking things down to the spot where we're having our date."

While Atem was getting everything together, he had a strange feeling like something was going to happen tonight, but he didn't know why. Yugi saw the distant look on his face and came in the room to sit next to him.

"Are you alright Atem?" he asked.

"I'm just getting this bad vibe that something wrong will happen. I felt this same feeling the day that Tea came to school sick." replied Atem.

"You don't think that something is wrong with Tea again, do you?"

"No, when I talked to her earlier, she seemed fine. I just don't know why I'm feeling this."

"Maybe you're just nervous with this being you first date with Tea. You just want eveything to be perfect for her."

"Yes, maybe you're right." But Atem still coudn't shake off the feeling though.

"You better hurry then if you don't want to be late"

Atem looked at the clock and saw it was ten minutes to six and gasped.

"You're right I need to leave. I'll see you later." And with that he was out the door before you can say Kuriboh. Yugi chuckled and said,

"That guy is crazy in love."

Tea was making last minute touches on her outfit. Just then she heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it and behind the door was none other than the man of her dreams carrying a pink sakura blossom.

"Hi Tea, are you ready to go?" asked Atem.

"Yes I am. Is that pretty flower for me? she asked. Atem chuckled.

"Yes it is." He walked forward to put it in her hair and stepped back to admire her.

"Simply beautiful. Come on, we don't want to be late."

"OK."

They drove down in his car to their destination and the curiosity was getting to Tea to know where they were going.

"Are you going to tell me what you are planning now?" she asked excited.

"No, you'll just have have to see." Tea groaned.

"You just love to keep me anxious, don't you?" Atem laughed.

"Now why would I want to do a crazy thing like that?"

"Because it's written all over your face." she said knowingly.

"Relax, once we get there, you'll be happy that I kept it a surprise."

"OK, I'll just have to wait then. "

Twenty minutes later, they arrived. Tea looked around and saw a bunch of bushes in front of them. Tea was confused on why Atem would bring her here.

"Do you trust me Tea?" he asked. Tea wondered why he would ask her something like that.

"Of course I trust you." she replied.

"Then close your eyes."

Tea closed her eyes and she felt Atem pull her towards the bushes. She heard him move them apart and led down. She also heard water and felt something soft under her feet like sand. Atem took a hold of her shoulders.

"Ok, you can open yours eyes." he whispered in her ear. Tea felt a shiver down her spine and opened her eyes. What she saw left her speechless. It was a secluded little part of the beach where hardly anyone knows about. On the sand under a large tree was a blanket set for two with candles lit and dinner. Tea gasped as she saw how much time he spent putting this together.

"Do you like it?" Atem asked hopefully.

"Like it? I love it!" she answered. Tea was so excited she turned around and kissed him passionately. Atem was in awe by the display of affection she showed, but quickly gave into the kiss. They broke apart and gazed at each other.

"Is this what you were busy with all this time?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Mhm, while you were in the hospital, I stumbled upon this place on my way home and since you and I had a date anyway, I thought that this place would be more appropriate and quiet for our first date." he explained.

"Well I really love it." she said.

They sat down on the blanket and Atem took out everything that was in the basket and started talking about events that Tea missed in school. While they were chatting, Tea seemed like something was out of the ordinary and looked around the beach and started getting nervous. Atem turned her and noticed her behavior.

"Are you alright Tea? Is there something wrong? he asked. Tea turned back to him and giggled nervously.

"N-no, why would there be anything wrong? Everything is just perfect." she said. Atem was staring at her closely and saw that there was.

"You know you're a terrible liar."

"Really Atem, everything is fine. Don't worry okay." she said reassuringly. Atem held her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Do you remember the last time you told me not to worry and you had to be taken to the hospital? I know something is bothering you so just tell me."

Tea gave a sigh and decided to tell him everything that happened today at the music store with the guy named Renji and Atem was getting furious about it.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"Well he was trying to get me to go with him, but when I woudn't he grabbed my arm and I had to pull away from him." she said sadly.

Atem scooted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders to calm her down. He was starting to get that feeling again. The same bizaare feeling he was getting before he left home. Someone was watching them and he had keep Tea safe. Just then, he saw someone's shadow looming behind the bushes. He put Tea behind him and stood up.

"Atem, what is it? asked Tea.

"We're not alone. Alright, whoever you are show yourself because I know you're there!"he yelled.

Suddenly, the person who came out of the made Tea gasp with fear. He was taking slow striding steps towards them.

"Well, I didn't think I would get a chance to see you again honey, but I'm glad that I came out here." he said.

Atem was getting confused and looked to Tea for some answers and by the on her face, it appears that he got them. This was the Renji guy that approached Tea in the music store. He can tell just by looking at him that he was bad news. Renji was still walking when he stopped in front of them.

"What do you want?" asked Atem.

"So you must be her boyfriend and here I thought she was lying when she told me. Looks like I'll just have to take her by force." he said in a creepy voice.

"If you touch her I swear you will regret it!"growled Atem.

"I will once you hand her over"

"I won't let you take her!"

Renji sighed and lifted up his hand.

"I didn't want things to get messy, but you leave me no choice." He suddenly snapped his fingers.

"AHH!! ATEM!!!!" Tea screamed.

Atem turned around so fast he thought he would get whiplash and the scene made his heart race. She was starting to glow an eerie green color and he turned back to Renji to see the same glow on his hand. It seems the glow was hurting Tea whenever she tried to move.

"What are you doing to her?!!" he yelled.

"I'm just taking what's mine. It's a good thing I had contact with her. So if you want her back, why don't you show some of that power of yours and challenge me. If you win you can have her back, but if I win, I take her and I destroy the legendary "King of Games". he laughed eviley.

Atem was in a bad situation. He didn't want to risk Tea's life in the hands a psychopath so he had to agree to the challenge. He looked down to Tea to see that she was suffering from the glow that Renji had on her. He would do it for her sake.

"I accept and I will win" he said determinately.

"Atem, you can't" Tea said weakly.

Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, ok?" replied Atem. Tea nodded.

Atem looked up with cold eyes to Renji who was smiling wickedly. All he could feel was hatred for the man who put the woman that he love in so much pain.

"Since I'm feeling so generous, why don't you decide what challenge we will play. Not like you are going to win anyway cause no matter what game we play, I always win." Renji said.

Atem didn't say anything because he was just looking at the glow on Renji's hand. He had an idea of what to do, but it could but it could risk Tea's life. But it would also mean saving her, so it was a risk he was willing to take.

"It will be a test of power. We will see who can overpower who by testing our energy levels." replied Atem.

"Hmm, intresting. Alright have it your way, but remember, I win either way." said Renji.

"Trust me, this one challenge that you won't win."

They both moved to on side of the beach where they were watching each other to see who would make the first move. Atem had the millennium symbol appear on his forehead. They both counted.

"One," said Atem.

"Two,"said Renji.

"THREE!!" they both said and colorful beams of energy flow out of them. Atem's beam was gold and Renji's was green. So far it was a stailmate and neither on was giving in. Atem looked from the corner of his eye to see Tea kneeling on the ground and gave hi the energy he needed to protect her. His beam was getting stronger and stronger. Renji was nervous now and try to make his beam stronger too, but he didn't have the energy to bring down Atem"s beam and before he knew what was happening, he was engulfed by the golden light and lost. He was brought down on his knees in disbelief. The green glow around Tea disappeared when Renji lost.

"How could I have lost? It's not possible." Renji whispered.

"I'll tell you how since you clearly couldn't see. Because of your hold on Tea with your energy, you were already waisting it when you were challenging me. That's why I chose this game since you were already using your powers and mine were still fresh." explained Atem.

Renji was getting viciously angry.

"I AM STILL GETTING WHAT I CAME FOR AND I WANT THE GIRL!!!!!!" He got up and went straight for Tea. She saw him coming towards her, but she couldn't do anything because she was still weak from the glow.

"ATEM!!!" she screamed.

Atem millennium symbol apppeared on his forehead again and he shot his hand out towards Renji.

"MIND CRUSH!!!!"

Renji started screaming when Atem used his powers on him. Since he was full of so much evil, he was desingrated and all that was left of him was a dark green orb and his clothes. Atem picked up the orb and the color faded from it. He turned around to see if Tea was okay, but what he saw made his heart stop. Tea was on the ground motionless. He rushed up to her and tried to wake her.

"Tea, wake up. Are you ok?" he asked. Tea stirred awake when she heard Atem's voice.

"Atem, what happened? she asked weakly.

"I think you just passed out from the shock. Hold still for a minute." he said.

With the millennium symbol still on his forehead, he lent some of his energy for Tea. She started to feel a warm sensation flow through her and saw that Atem was straining himself. When it was over, Atem was exhausted and Tea laid him down on her lap.

"Atem, are you ok?"she asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired." he replied.

"What happened to Renji?"

"He's gone. He was succumbed with so much evil, that it he just disappeared into thin air."

"Well I'm glad he's gone. That guy was giving me the creeps."

"We should get out here."

"Are you able to stand?"

"Yes, I feel some of my strength returning to me."

"Let's go to my house. I don't want you to drive home until your energy comes back completely."

"Alright."

Once they got back to Tea's house, she took him to her room to lay him down to sleep. She called Yugi to tell him about what happened and that Atem was staying over. Once she hung up, she went back to her room to see Atem sitting up.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked. Atem shook his head.

"No, you didn't. I was actually wondering if you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm just fine thanks to you."

"Good." They both sat in silence remeniccing on what just happened tonight. Atem had broken the silence.

"I'm sorry the night didn't turn out the way it was suppose to. I was trying my hardest to make it special for us."

"No, you did make it special. Just spending time with you was special enough." Atem smiled at this, but then he thought of something important.

"Oh, I forgot to give you something." He dug through his jacket pocket and pulled out Tea's present.

"Atem, you didn't have to get me anything."

"But I wanted to. Open it, I think you'll like it."

Tea opened the velvet box and tears began to prick in her eyes. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a saphire heart-shaped stone . She looked up to Atem with a smile.

"Oh Atem, it's so beautiful. Thank-you."she whispered. She couldn't hold back the tears and Atem smiled as he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry. I like that smile of yours much better." Tea giggled.

"Could you put it on for me?" she asked.

"Of course." He took it from her hands and clasped around her neck.

"It looks much better hanging from your next. You look beautiful." Tea turned her head and blushed.

"Thank-you." Atem turned her head back to him and put his lips against hers passionately. They both broke apart when they were ruuning out of air.

"I love you." whispered Atem.

"I love you too." whispered Tea and she brought him back to her and kissed him again.

What did you think of this one. Leave nice reviews if you like it. Thank-you. :D


End file.
